


And they always get caught

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people haven't adjusted to the new digital age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they always get caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Banks and banking" prompt at ljlimericks.

You'd think in these modern, high-tech days  
Bank robbing would become déclassé.  
But there's always some prat  
With sunglasses and hat  
Who can't seem to be changing his ways.


End file.
